Elementrist
The Elementrist is a class in Crusaders of Light. The Elementrist has 11 skills, as well as 3 path skills (of only one of which can be equipped at any one time), totaling to 14 skills. Skills: Ice Bolt Description: Channel water to form an ice arrow and shoot it at the enemy. Effect: An icicle will be shot towards the selected target, dealing single target damage. This is turned into an ice lance with the path ability of Cryomancer, or the Elemental breath ability. Firey Magma Description: summon a burning meteorite from the sky to hit the enemy, dealing sustained damage for 3 seconds (and removing and shield effect) before exploding, dealing damage to up to 5 nearby enemies. Affected enemies are also infected wth It also infected them incandescent inflammation (infections do not stack). Effect: A fireball will fall from the sky, dealing heavy single target damage burning damage, then the enemy will explode, dealing area of effect damage. After this, enemies hit by area of effect will have a burning effect. There is a chance for the fireball to be duplicated if you have the Pyromancer Path activated. Desending Inferno Description: Turn a thick strand of flame energy into three blazing fireballs which hurtle towards the target, causing damage on and after impact. Effect: Three fireballs will shoot at the target, dealing massive damage. There is also an area of effect burn that will damage nearby enemies. Crystal Storm Description: leap into the air, draw am icy breath, and usher forth a Crystal Storm to hit the target area multiple times. Effect: summon a rain of icicles which drop onto target area, dealing area of effect damage and have a chance to freeze all targets hit. Glacial Spike Description: A huge glacial spike is launched from the cold abyss, dealing damage to the target area and knocking back affecting enemies. Effect: Spawn an ice spike from the ground, dealing area of effect damage, and stunning all enemies hit. Windrush Form Description: Calls a strong wind to envelop the caster, expediting movement and reducing incoming damage while damaging enemies on the target path. Effect: Perform a dash covering a large distance, dealing damage to all enemies in the path of the dash. Wind Wall Description: The dancing airstream forms a wind shield, absorbing a certain amount of damage. The shield backlashes your enemies’ damage and decreases their Attack Speed and Movement. Effect: Gain a shield which protects you from a certain amount of damage. Dragon Breathing Description: Effect: Summon a dragon which will deal large area of effect damage. Elemental Matrix Description: Effect: Summons a circle under target enemy, dealing damage over time. Elemental Breath Description: Effect: Changes the ice bolt into an ice lance. Descending inferno will do increased damage. Water Elemental Description: Effect: Summons a water elemental who will deal damage to enemies. Paths: The Elementrist has three paths: Pyromancer: The Pyromancer path adds the skill Firey wing, Cryomancer: Conjuror: Playstyle: General: The Elementrist has very high damage and range, but very low health and defence. This means that you should keep your distance from enemies, and focus on dodging. The Elementrist does not focus on physical strength, and as such guild hunts which improve physical power should be avoided, and the same applies to using dragonstones. All gems should focus on health, defence, or magic damage. Pyromancer: As a pyromancer, your main goal is to get 4 inflame stacks, in order to refresh the long cool down of your Firey wing. The two skills which have a 100% chance to give you an inflame stack, dragon breathing and elemental matrix, should be used in a way in which you don‘t lose your inflame stacks. descending inferno should be used as soon as it is off cool down, for the chance of an inflame stack. It is advised to remember which attacks can stun the player in a boss fight, as they will ruin the chance of obtaining 4 inflame stacks.